Cold Winter and Warm Hearts
by Gothic Butterfly
Summary: When the group splits up to check out two different shard rumors, what can happen between warm hearts during the cold winter? Pairings: InuyashaKagome and MirokuSango. Rating for later chapters.
1. Between Children and Adults

Cold Winters and Warm Hearts

Chapter One

Inuyasha and the rest of the group were standing outside Kaede's hut, bidding the elderly woman farewell.  Two rumors about the Shikon no Tama had reached their ears, and the group decided to go after them both.  Since the locations of the rumored shards were a good distance from each other, the group decided it would be best to split up.  Unfortunately, things weren't going too well in the dividing process.

            "KAGOMEE!!"  Shippou cried yet again, "Why do you always have to hang around that JERK?!?"

            "Shippou-chan..." Kagome sighed again.  "Miroku-sama and Sango-chan are traveling together with Kirara because they are a really good fighting team, and can both sense the shards somewhat.  Inuyasha always protects me, and needs me to sense the shards for him."

            "Feh.  I don't _need_ you." Inuyasha grumbled quietly.  All he got from Kagome was an eye roll in his direction.

            "But KAGOMEE!!" Shippou whined again.

            "No butt's Shippou, if you and Inuyasha can't get along, you can either stay here with Kaede-obaasan," Kaede perked up a little at that, "Or go with Miroku-sama and Sango-chan."  Miroku sent a longing gaze towards Sango.

            Shippou opened his mouth to whine again, but Inuyasha interrupted "Oi brat.  Make up your fucking mind.  We do have a mission to go on you know."

            With one last glare at Inuyasha, and a slightly less harsh one at Kagome for not sticking up for him, Shippou turned his tail on them and marched into Kaede's hut.  "Shippou-chan," Kagome started towards the hut with a hurt look in her eyes.  Inuyasha reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her.  When she turned back to look at him, he just shook his head and motioned for her to get on his back.

            Taking on last look towards the doorway where Shippou disappeared, she turned to get on Inuyasha's back.  It would feel different, traveling without Shippou, but she would manage somehow.  _Plus_, she thought, _This way Inuyasha and I get some time to ourselves... _

            Every since the weather had started to get cooler, Inuyasha and Shippou had been at each others throats, and Kagome was at her wit's end.  She could be running around smoothing the furs of both a kitsune and an inu.  It was just too much with all of her other responsibilities.  Not to mention, she would get one calmed down, and the other would stop speaking to her.

            Kagome shifted on Inuyasha's back.  They had only been traveling for about two hours, and she was already beginning to get uncomfortable.  She's wasn't exactly used to the jeans she'd had to resort to wearing.  When the weather had stared cooling off, she realized how little her school uniform would protect her against the cooler elements, and decided to change her wardrobe a little.  She now wore light blue faded denim jeans with a long sleeved navy shirt.

            Not only did the changed outfit keep her warmer, but it also offered more protection against scrapes and bruises from getting tossed around during battles (which happened quite frequently.)  The only downside was that it didn't allow her the same amount of free-movement as her short skirt had.  Which made riding on Inuyasha's back uncomfortable after a few hours.

            Wincing, Kagome shifted again and sighed.  "What's wrong?"  Kagome jumped and almost fell off.

            "Nothing…"

            "Don't nothing me."

            Kagome sighed, he never let anything go these days.

            "You're mad at me for making you leave Shippou behind, aren't you?" He asked, slowing down his pace since they were talking.

            "No, it's not that.  Although I don't exactly like the idea of leaving him behind." Kagome sighed again, and absently reached up to stroke one of Inuyasha's ears.

            "What's wrong then?"

            "I'm still trying to get used to wearing these jeans.  They're more restricting than my skirt was."

            Inuyasha twitched his ears a little and clenched his teeth together as she shifted around on his back again.  Another good reason for slowing down, her movements were so distracting, he might have crashed into a tree before he realized it was there.  When she didn't quit moving, he decided to do something about it.  "Do you need to stretch your legs a little?" He asked, trying not to growl.

            "Ugh, yeah, that would probably help." Kagome muttered, waiting for him to set her down.  When her feet touched the ground, her legs collapsed, having already fallen asleep.  Fortunately for her, Inuyasha spun around and caught her before she hit the ground.  Wincing from the pain of her circulation being restored, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha gratefully.  Inuyasha just shook his head with an amused look and kept his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up while the feeling in her legs was restored.  He then scanned the area for any signs of danger with his senses.  Finding none he turned his attention back to the miko in his arms.

            "You okay yet?"

            "Getting there," Kagome replied shyly.  "Sorry about that."

            "Keh, whatever. (translation: No problem.)"

            Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and tested the strength of her legs.  Finding them almost back to normal, she rested her full weight on them and placed her hand over the one around her waist.  Gently stroking the back of the hand, she said "Thank you, Inuyasha."

            Inuyasha's eyebrow drew together, then back to normal, and he nodded his head slightly.  His hand tightened slightly on her waist before releasing her.  "Let's go."

            Kagome nodded, "Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Short, I know, but tell me what you think, and I'll try to keep this one updated regularly ^_^  Please read and review! Arigato!

~(*)~ Gothic Butterfly ~(*)~


	2. Close Encounters

Cold Winter and Warm Hearts

Chapter Two

            Since Kagome's legs were steady, Inuyasha had decided that they could spare the time, and let Kagome walk beside him.  After a few moments of compatible silence, Kagome spoke up.

            "Hey, Inuyasha?"

            His ears twitched and he tilted his head down towards Kagome, "Yeah?"

            "Why have you and Shippou-chan been fighting more often?  I mean, it never used to bother me before…but…" She paused to think, and scanned the path ahead of them.  "It's different from before, but I can't seem to figure out how."

            When she looked up towards Inuyasha, she noticed a thoughtful look on his face.  Somewhat surprised, she awaited his answer with patience.  Finally, after a few minutes, Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Glancing at Kagome, he found her looking up at him expectantly.  Taking another deep breath, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to speak.

            "I had really given it much thought before, but now that you've brought it up…Shippou is a lot older than you think he is.  He's still a child in youkai years, but, with what he's seen and done these last couple of months, I can't help but wonder if that's awoken his blood sooner than normal."

            "Awoken his blood?" Kagome questioned, "What do you mean by that? Is it like when you transform into full youkai?"

            "No!" Inuyasha jerked his head towards Kagome.  "Nothing like that.  Sorry."

            Kagome placed one of her hands over her heart.  He'd scared her with his sudden shout.  "It's okay."  She frowned thoughtfully.  "What do you mean then?"

            "When a youkai, or even hanyou," He paused to look at her, "Reaches a certain age, their youkai blood starts to become stronger.  I hate to admit this, but Shippou is almost as strong as I was at his age."

            "Almost?" Kagome teased.

            Inuyasha smirked, "Keh…don't believe me?"

            "No…no, I believe you." Kagome smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

            Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled at her.  He felt like something was different between them, but couldn't quite put his claws on it.  Nothing bad, just different, more relaxed.  _Maybe it's because that brat isn't butting between us every few minutes…Inuyasha thought._

            "So what all happens when youkai and hanyou's reach this…age?" Kagome asked softly.

            Inuyasha started, he'd almost forgotten what they were talking about.  "They become stronger, well, they're powers do.  I remember when my blood awoke, I felt invincible.  Well, at least until I got caught and used as a punching bag by a few youkai that is."  He lowered his eyes and his bangs shifted to cover the painful memories.

            Feeling her heart tighten, Kagome reached out and lightly ran her hand down Inuyasha's arm.  She knew that Inuyasha's childhood wasn't exactly happy, or easy.  His mother had been killed trying to protect him from a hoard of demons after Inuyasha's father had passed away.  Unfortunately, that was all she knew, and sometimes she regretted not knowing more.  _Then again, she thought, _I don't like it when he's in pain, whether from the past or injuries_._

            When Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand on his arm, his body seemed to recognize it and relax.  Something about her scent and touch always did that to him.  No matter how bad he was feeling or the situation was, she was all he needed.  Lifting his head, he looked her in the eyes and let her see some of the pain he was holding inside.  When her eyes softened with an emotion he didn't recognize, he looked away and scanned the horizon.  Seeing that the sky was beginning to darken, he began to search for a good spot to set up camp for the night.

            Kagome didn't know what to do, or even what to think.  After she'd tried to offer Inuyasha some comfort, he'd actually opened up to her and let her see just how much pain he was holding inside.  Giving up on trying to decide how to act, she shook it off and stored it away for later.  She too had noticed the darkening sky and the fact that the temperature was dropping.  Suppressing a shiver from the cold, Kagome rubbed up and down on her arms, trying to lessen the chill.  When Inuyasha slowed and stopped a few minutes later, Kagome looked up to see him eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

            "Let's stop here for the night.  Go ahead and get your stuff laid out, I'll go find us some wood for the fire."

            "Okay."

            Searching for danger with his senses, Inuyasha watched Kagome dig through her pack and set several items aside.  After he was satisfied that there was nothing within a mile that could harm Kagome, he quietly walked into the woods in search of kindling.  A few minutes went by, and he returned with an armful of logs.  He arranged them and motioned for Kagome to hand him the 'matches' that made lighting fires a lot quicker.  With a well practiced move, he lit the match and set the kindling a blaze.  Inuyasha kept his eyes on the fire, adding a log every once in a while to get it hot enough to cook over.

            Kagome got the cups of instant ramen ready and poured some water into a medium sized pan to boil.  When Inuyasha scooted back from the fire, she leaned forward and gently set the pot on its tray above the flames.  Soon, the sound of bubbling reached her ears and she reached forward again to grab the pot.  Inuyasha's hand flew out and caught her wrist right before her fingers curled around the handle.  Drawing her hand back he frowned at her, "You almost got your hand burned there Kagome.  You need to keep your mind on what you're doing."

            Drawing her hand into her lap, Kagome blushed and watched as Inuyasha reached for the pot.  Grasping the same handle, with his bare hands, he didn't even flinch at the heat as he carefully sat the pot beside her.  Sometimes she forgot how strong he was, or maybe it was just how weak she was…Shaking her head, she grabbed the hot pad beside her and used it to lift the pot from the ground.  With practiced ease, she poured equal amounts of the hot liquid into each container and recapped them to cook.  When the travel timer she'd set went off, she handed one of the warm containers to Inuyasha.

            "Thanks." He mumbled, before eagerly digging into his meal.  Kagome just smiled and watched him inhale his food before starting on her own.  When they'd finished, she gathered the used containers and dried the pot.  After everything was packed back in its place, she watched as Inuyasha make a quick scan of the trees and picked one to sleep in for the night.  Moving her stuff to set under the tree, she began to lay out her bedding.  Both Inuyasha and Kagome were more comfortable sleeping when they knew each other was close by.  Not to mention, Inuyasha liked that he only had to look down to watch Kagome's slumbering form.

            Stretching and yawning slightly, Inuyasha twitched his ears a few times before sensing for danger again.  Finding nothing, he settled back against the trunk of his tree and watched Kagome snuggle herself deep into her 'sleeping bag'.  Grinning slightly, he watched as she tried to stifle a yawn, and failed.  When she looked up at him sleepily, his grin turned into a full blown smile.

            "Good night Inuyasha." Kagome called up to him.

            "G'night Kagome."


End file.
